We're screwed
by EvilAngel920
Summary: 14-year-old Shade Winters has just been informed that her old friend has been captured by Team Galactic. Will she succeed in her quest to save him? Can this summary get any more cliché? Read to find out. Rated T for violence and mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"Shade! Get back here!"  
I groaned. "Seriously, Mom?"  
"Yes!" My mother said briskly. She rushed over to me. "You're about to go on a quest to who-knows-where, and you haven't even brushed your hair!"  
I crossed my arms. "Mom. I already packed a brush in my bag. But if Professor Rowan is right, and my friend's been captured by Galactic, my hair will be the least of my worries." She just stared at me.  
"I know." She said quietly. "But...I'm worried about you, you're only fourteen..."  
I gave her a hug. I felt something wet drip onto my shoulders-her tears, probably. She brushed a lock of my black hair behind my ear and held me out at arm's length. "You remind me so much of your father."  
My mother's comment took me by surprise. My father had died four years earlier, when I was ten.  
He was killed by Team Galactic.  
And I was out for revenge. "Thanks, Mom." Blitz, my Jolteon, looked at my mother with sympathy. She reached down to pet him. "I wouldn't do that-"  
"Ow!" Mom pulled her hand back and cradled it.  
I chuckled. "You ok?"  
"Yes."  
Blitz rubbed up against my legs. I had gotten used to the electricity he gave off, so I wasn't affected by him touching me. I pulled a Pokéball out of my bag and pressed the button. Blitz leapt into it in a wave of blue light. I tucked him into my bag. I waved to my mother. "Bye Mom!" I rushed out the door. I grabbed my bike that was leaned up against the house and hopped on it. I began to ride. My target: The Galactic Veilstone Headquarters.  
Time to kick some serious butt.

When I got to Oreburgh, I stopped. Something wasn't right. I hadn't seen a single trainer. I released my Absol, Rhea. "Go on, girl." I whispered. "Scout ahead." She nodded and bounded away. I stopped and sat on a rock nearby. I pulled a bottled water out of my bag and gulped it down. Then I heard a deafening screech.


	2. Chapter 2

I raced off, running as fast as I could. I figured Rhea couldn't have gotten very far, so I would find something quickly. "Rhea!" I called, then heard an Absol cry.  
I found Rhea standing to my left. She nodded her head at a boy, about my age, trembling in fear. He screeched again. "That-that thing!" He wailed. "It's an Absol."  
"Yes..." I agreed. "That is an Absol."  
"Why aren't you scared?! It's an omen! Seeing it means doom!"  
I raised an eyebrow. "Wha-oh, relax.  
She's mine. I tamed her. See? Nice kitty...thing."  
Rhea was not amused. She glared at me but seemed to understand my desperation to calm this guy down.  
As for him, his gaze flickered between me and Rhea, fear glittering in his eyes.  
I sighed and opened Rhea's Poké Ball. The blue light appeared and whisked her inside.  
The boy seemed to relax-but only a little. "Who are you?"  
I held out my hand for a shake. "I'm Shade." With my other hand I brushed my hair out of my green eyes.  
The boy reached forward slowly and gingerly shook my hand as if I was made of explosives. "Logan."  
I withdrew my hand and hoisted my bag strap farther up on my shoulder.  
I glanced at the sun climbing higher into the sky. "I hate to leave so soon, but I'd better get moving." I lowered my voice. "Galactic roams these parts." I waved at Logan. "Bye." I said and walked away.  
"B-bye." He didn't move.

I reached the mine without issue. I greeted a couple miners outside, and ventured in. After about five steps, I heard something skittering around, a sound like claw marks against rock. I peered behind a box. Wait...not claw marks, more like a large grinding sound.  
I froze.  
A wild Onix slithered out from behind a box, a male.  
Oh no.  
"G-go, Ashwing!" I cried, reaching into my bag for my Lugia's Pokéball. I hit the button and threw it. Ashwing was released. She screeched with a huge, triumphant cry that sent fragments of stalacites tumbling down the mine walls.  
The Onix used Harden.  
Wow.  
"Ashwing, use Hydro Pump!"  
She released a blast of water that left the Onix soaked, but didn't do any damage.  
Onix used Harden again.  
Seriously?  
"Uh...use Sky Attack!"  
Ashwing glanced at me. Pokémon can't do their job well if their trainer isn't confident, but I was running out of options. "Just do it! Quickly, before the Onix Hardens us to death!"  
She made a chuffing sound of laughter and shot up into the sky...man, am I stupid.  
Ashwing hit her head on a stalacite and tumbled to the ground. I cried out and rummaged frantically in my bag. Finally I found a Max Heal. I sprayed it onto her scales and she opened her eyes and coughed.  
I couldn't make her battle after that.  
I opened her Poké Ball and she vanished into it. "Go, Roxy!" I released my Vulpix and she growled at the Onix. He was so scared, he used Harden.  
"Use Confuse Ray!"  
The Onix became confused. He tried to use Harden (omg), but he was too confused. So I fled the battle. Just walked away, leaving the really hard Onix in its confused state. It would recover soon. I raced down the corridor, looking for any sign of Galactic. I skidded to a halt when I spotted a group of miners, but fell flat on my back. One or two had the nerve to laugh. "Look at this kid!" One joked. "Can't even stay on her feet!" I got to my feet and wiped saliva off of my lips. I glared at him. "Wanna bet?" I growled.  
He chuckled. "You think you can beat me?"  
His friends shuffled their feet and whispered.  
I raised an eyebrow and clucked disapprovingly. "So much arrogance, yet so little IQ. You ought to be taught a lesson."  
It was his turn to get mad. "My, my, this one is rude! Let's teach you some manners."  
I should take the time to point out that I had said almost exactly the same thing two seconds earlier. Says a lot about this guy's creativity.  
I grinned. "Bring it."  
He glared at me and tossed a Poké Ball. A Finneon popped out.  
I shook my head. A miner has a water type? Strange, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.  
Water...what beats water...  
I skimmed through my memories...aha!  
I grabbed the Poké Ball containing Blitz and tossed it a couple feet in front of me. He burst out with a startling cry.  
I glanced at the miner. "Since you're so cocky, why don't you go first?"  
He scoffed and straightened up. "Uh, Finneon, use, um, ah...Rain Dance!"  
Oh my God. Sure, the fish used the move, but it took no effect. DID I MENTION WE WERE IN A CAVE?  
I smiled. "We're in a mine. Even if the move worked and it did start to rain..."  
He balled his fists. "Fine then. You do better."  
I cracked my knuckles and stood up on my toes before reverting to a standing position. "Don't mind if I do."  
"Blitz, use ThunderShock." My Jolteon shot a bolt of lightning at Finneon, making him/her faint instantly.  
I yawned. "Anything else?"  
The miner gritted his teeth. "No, I don't have any more."  
"Nice. I won." I held out my hand expectantly.  
"I'm not going to pay you."  
"It's only customary."  
"You're trying my patience."  
As I spoke, keeping him busy, I slowly took a knife out of my bag. I hid it behind my back and slid it out of its sheath.  
"Come on, don't be a-"  
With a roar he lunged at me. I whipped the knife out from behind my back but was too slow. He gripped my shoulder so I settled for punching him in the face instead. I noticed his friends sneak away. Cowards.  
I shouldn't have watched them. The miner took advantage of the distraction and pinned me against the cave wall. He overpowered me and managed to take the knife from me. I noticed his stylish black eye I'd given him. He smiled sickly. "I hate you. You have disgraced and embarrassed me. But I'm done. Done with you. Imagine being beaten by a toddler-"  
"Teenager." I growled.  
"That's it!" He held the knife to my throat. "No one will know about this battle. You won't be around to tell about it." I clawed at my throat. I couldn't grab my knife, I had put Blitz away after the battle and I couldn't reach a Poké Ball.  
I was doomed.  
"You're insane!"  
"Your death will be slow, painful, an-"  
"Leave her alone."  
The miner turned to see a boy standing at the entrance to the cave.  
Was that-  
"Logan?" I asked.  
The miner sneered. "It's too late. You can't save your girlfriend now."  
Awkward...  
"Excuse me?" I sputtered.  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Um, she's not my girlfriend."  
"Whatever. The point is, she's gonna die."  
Anger issues.  
I looked at Logan frantically and mouthed the words "distract him".  
"Uh...you want me?" Logan asked. "Come and get me."  
Yes! The miner released his grip on me enough for me to grab Rhea's Poké Ball from my bag. I feebly hit the button and dropped it.  
Rhea saw the situation and leaped at the miner. She clamped onto his shoulder and wouldn't let go. He cried out but she didn't falter. He released me and staggered backward.  
Then I kicked him hard in between the legs.  
His cheeks bulged and he doubled over. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Logan wince.  
We exchanged a glance.  
I returned my gaze to the murderous madman crumpled to the ground in front of me. "What was that for?" He wheezed. I scoffed. "You try to kill me, and overreact when I kick you? I have half a mind to report you to the police." Logan groaned. "He's not overreacting..."  
"I don't care!" I cried. "Logan, get the police." He nodded and raced out of the mine.  
"Meanwhile, I'm sure Rhea here can keep an eye on you." My Absol still had her gaze trained on my would-be killer, ready to lunge if he tried to move.  
A few minutes later, Logan returned with the police, who handcuffed the miner and took him away.  
We stood in silence, except for Rhea's squeaking noises she makes when she's bored. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Thanks for helping me."  
"Helping you?"  
"Okay, fine, saving me." I paused. "Why'd you come back?"  
He shrugged. "I wondered about you. You leave an impression." I do tend to have that effect on people, for better or worse. Logan continued. "And besides, seems you needed the help."  
I smiled. "You got me there."  
"Yeah."  
More silence.  
I shuffled my feet.  
"This is awkward."  
He laughed.  
I grinned. "You could come with me, you know."  
He looked startled. "You just met me. Why?"  
"You sure came in handy today! Remember, you just met me, and you came back for me. Think of this as..." I skewed my lips to one side, contemplating what to say. "...returning a favour."  
Logan paused for a minute. Then he shivered and said loudly, "Brrrr! Is it just me, or is it really cold in here?!"  
I rolled my eyes. "You are a horrible actor." I glanced at the mouth of the cave. "But, you're right, we should head out." I looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. "That is, if you're coming."  
"Um, ah, uh, I, maybe I should-you know-not, cause you know-I kinda like to-stay alive."  
I shook my head. "Ahhhh, you're no fun! What's a little death and destruction?"  
He turned pale.  
I threw my hands up. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Nobody's gonna die! We'll be fine, probably. Almost certainly. Most likely. Pretty sure." I looked at the entrance to the mine again. "Seriously, are you coming or not?"  
He glanced between me and the retreating police vehicle. Glanced at me, his expression unreadable. "...sure..."  
I smiled. "Nice. Let's go."


End file.
